A reflective screen has been proposed in the past in which a surface diffusion layer is layered on a rolled aluminum-foil reflecting layer via a transparent adhesive layer. This reflective screen is recognized for its improved optical characteristics (resolution) brought about by having minute irregularities (known as hairlines, which naturally form during rolling) on the aluminum foil surface.